Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molecular biology. In particular, the present invention relates to novel primers for use in the detection and discrimination of nucleic acids. The novel primers of the present invention will find broad applicability in the field of molecular biology and, in particular, in increasing specificity (e.g., reducing mis-priming) during nucleic acid synthesis or amplification, in the detection of products in nucleic acid amplification and synthesis reactions and in the discrimination between alleles of a given target gene.
Related Art
Assays capable of detecting and quantifying the presence of a particular nucleic acid molecule in a sample are of substantial importance in forensics, medicine, epidemiology and public health, and in the prediction and diagnosis of disease. Such assays can be used, for example, to identify the causal agent of an infectious disease, to predict the likelihood that an individual will suffer from a genetic disease, to determine the purity of drinking water or milk, or to identify tissue samples. The desire to increase the utility and applicability of such assays is often frustrated by assay sensitivity. Hence, it would be highly desirable to develop more sensitive detection assays.
Nucleic acid detection assays can be predicated on any characteristic of the nucleic acid molecule, such as its size, sequence and, if DNA, susceptibility to digestion by restriction endonucleases. The sensitivity of such assays may be increased by altering the manner in which detection is reported or signaled to the observer. Thus, for example, assay sensitivity can be increased through the use of detectably labeled reagents. A wide variety of such labels have been used for this purpose. Detectable labels include, for example, radioactive isotopes, fluorescent labels, chemiluminescent labels, bioluminescent labels and enzyme labels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,333 describes the use of enzyme labels to increase sensitivity in a detection assay. Radioisotopic labels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,535, and 4,446,237. Fluorescent labels (EP 144,914), chemical labels (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,789 and 4,563,417) and modified bases (EP 119,448) have also been used in an effort to improve the efficiency with which detection can be observed.
Although the use of highly detectable labeled reagents can improve the sensitivity of nucleic acid detection assays, the sensitivity of such assays remains limited by practical problems which are largely related to non-specific reactions which increase the background signal produced in the absence of the nucleic acid the assay is designed to detect. In response to these problems, a variety of detection and quantification methods using DNA amplification have been developed.
Many current methods of identification and quantification of nucleic acids rely on amplification and/or hybridization techniques. While many of these involve a separation step, several that allow detection of nucleic acids without separating the labeled primer or probe from the reaction have been developed. These methods have numerous advantages compared to gel-based methods, such as gel electrophoresis, and dot-blot analysis, for example, and require less time, permit high throughput, prevent carryover contamination and permit quantification through real time detection. Most of these current methods are solution-based fluorescence methods that utilize two chromophores. These methods utilize the phenomena of fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) in which the energy from an excited fluorescent moiety is transferred to an acceptor molecule when the two molecules are in close proximity to each other. This transfer prevents the excited fluorescent moiety from releasing the energy in the form of a photon of light thus quenching the fluorescence of the fluorescent moiety. When the acceptor molecule is not sufficiently close, the transfer does not occur and the excited fluorescent moiety may then fluoresce. The major disadvantages of systems based on FRET are the cost of requiring the presence of two modified nucleotides in a detection oligonucleotide and the possibility that the efficiency of the quenching may not be sufficient to provide a usable difference in signal under a given set of assay conditions. Other known methods which permit detection without separation are: luminescence resonance energy transfer (LRET) where energy transfer occurs between sensitized lanthanide metals and acceptor dyes (Selvin, P. R., and Hearst, J. D., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:10024-10028 (1994)); and color change from excimer-forming dyes where two adjacent pyrenes can form an excimer (fluorescent dimer) in the presence of the complementary target, resulting in a detectably shifted fluorescence peak (Paris, P. L. et al., Nucleic Acids Research 26:3789-3793 (1998)).
Various methods are known to those skilled in the art for the amplification of nucleic acid molecules. In general, a nucleic acid target molecule is used as a template for extension of an oligonucleotide primer in a reaction catalyzed by polymerase. For example, Panet and Khorana (J. Biol. Chem. 249:5213-5221 (1974)) demonstrate the replication of deoxyribopolynucleotide templates bound to cellulose. Kleppe et al., (J. Mol. Biol. 56:341-361 (1971)) disclose the use of double- and single-stranded DNA molecules as templates for the synthesis of complementary DNA.
Other known nucleic acid amplification procedures include transcription based amplification systems (Kwoh, D. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:1173 (1989); PCT appl. WO 88/10315). Schemes based on ligation (“Ligation Chain Reaction” (“LCR”)) of two or more oligonucleotides in the presence of a target nucleic acid having a sequence complementary to the sequence of the product of the ligation reaction have also been used (Wu, D. Y. et al., Genomics 4:560 (1989)). Other suitable methods for amplifying nucleic acid based on ligation of two oligonucleotides after annealing to complementary nucleic acids are known in the art.
PCT appl. WO 89/06700 discloses a nucleic acid sequence amplification scheme based on the hybridization of a promoter/primer sequence to a target single-stranded DNA (“ssDNA”) followed by transcription of many RNA copies of the sequence. This scheme is not cyclic, i.e., new templates are not produced from the resultant RNA transcripts.
EP 329,822 discloses an alternative amplification procedure termed Nucleic Acid Sequence-Based Amplification (NASBA). NASBA is a nucleic acid amplification process comprising cyclically synthesizing single-stranded RNA (“ssRNA”), ssDNA, and double-stranded DNA (dsDNA). The ssRNA is a first template for a first primer oligonucleotide, which is elongated by reverse transcriptase (RNA dependent DNA polymerase). The RNA is then removed from the resulting DNA:RNA duplex by the action of ribonuclease H (RNase H, an RNase specific for RNA in a duplex with either DNA or RNA). The resultant ssDNA is a second template for a second primer. The second primer includes the sequences of an RNA polymerase promoter (exemplified by T7 RNA polymerase) located 5′ to the primer sequence which hybridizes to the ssDNA template. This primer is then extended by a DNA polymerase (exemplified by the large “Klenow” fragment of E. coli DNA polymerase I), resulting in the production of a dsDNA molecule, having a sequence identical to that of the portion of the original RNA located between the primers and having, additionally, at one end, a promoter sequence. This promoter sequence can be used by the appropriate RNA polymerase to make many RNA copies of the DNA. These copies can then re-enter the cycle leading to very swift amplification. With the proper choice of enzymes, this amplification can be done isothermally without the addition of enzymes at each cycle. Because of the cyclical nature of this process, the starting sequence can be chosen to be in the form of either DNA or RNA.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,166 and EP 684 315 disclose a method called Strand Displacement Amplification (SDA). This method is performed at a single temperature and uses a combination of a polymerase, an endonuclease and a modified nucleoside triphosphate to amplify single-stranded fragments of the target DNA sequence. A target sequence is fragmented, made single-stranded and hybridized to a primer that contains a recognition site for an endonuclease. The primer:target complex is then extended with a polymerase enzyme using a mixture of nucleoside triphosphates, one of which is modified. The result is a duplex molecule containing the original target sequence and an endonuclease recognition sequence. One of the strands making up the recognition sequence is derived from the primer and the other is a result of the extension reaction. Since the extension reaction is performed using a modified nucleotide, one strand of the recognition site is modified and resistant to endonuclease digestion. The resultant duplex molecule is then contacted with an endonuclease which cleaves the unmodified strand causing a nick. The nicked strand is extended by a polymerase enzyme lacking 5′-3′ exonuclease activity resulting in the displacement of the nicked strand and the production of a new duplex molecule. The new duplex molecule can then go through multiple rounds of nicking and extending to produce multiple copies of the target sequence.
The most widely used method of nucleic acid amplification is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). A detailed description of PCR is provided in the following references: Mullis, K. et al., Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 51:263-273 (1986); EP 50,424; EP 84,796; EP 258,017; EP 237,362; EP 201,184; U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,788; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,194. In its simplest form, PCR involves the amplification of a target double-stranded nucleic acid sequence. The double-stranded sequence is denatured and an oligonucleotide primer is annealed to each of the resultant single strands. The sequences of the primers are selected so that they will hybridize in positions flanking the portion of the double-stranded nucleic acid sequence to be amplified. The oligonucleotides are extended in a reaction with a polymerase enzyme, nucleotide triphosphates and the appropriate cofactors resulting in the formation of two double-stranded molecules each containing the target sequence. Each subsequent round of denaturation, annealing and extension reactions results in a doubling of the number of copies of the target sequence as extension products from earlier rounds serve as templates for subsequent replication steps. Thus, PCR provides a method for selectively increasing the concentration of a nucleic acid molecule having a particular sequence even when that molecule has not been previously purified and is present only in a single copy in a particular sample. The method can be used to amplify either single- or double-stranded nucleic acids. The essence of the method involves the use of two oligonucleotides to serve as primers for the template dependent, polymerase-mediated replication of the desired nucleic acid molecule.
PCR has found numerous applications in the fields of research and diagnostics. One area in which PCR has proven useful is the detection of single nucleotide mutations by allele specific PCR (ASPCR) (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,639,611 and 5,595,890). As originally described by Wu, et al. (Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, USA, 86:2757-2760 (1989)), ASPCR involves the detection of a single nucleotide variation at a specific location in a nucleic acid molecule by comparing the amplification of the target using a primer sequence whose 3′-termini nucleotide is complementary to a suspected variant nucleotide to the amplification of the target using a primer in which the 3′-termini nucleotide is complementary to the normal nucleotide. In the case where the variant nucleotide is present in the target, amplification occurs more efficiently with the primer containing the 3′-nucleotide complementary to the variant nucleotide while in the case where the normal nucleotide is present in the target, amplification is more efficient with the primer containing 3′-nucleotide complementary to the normal nucleotide.
While this technology can be used to identify single nucleotide substitutions in a nucleic acid, it nonetheless suffers from some drawbacks in practical applications. The difference in efficiency of amplification between the primers may not be sufficiently large to permit easily distinguishing between the normal nucleotide and the mutant nucleotide. When the mismatched primer is extended with a significant frequency in the earlier rounds of the amplification, there may not be a large difference in the amount of product present in the later rounds. To avoid this problem requires careful selection of the number of amplification cycles and reaction conditions. An additional problem with this methodology is presented by the detection step after the amplification. In general, this is accomplished by separating the reaction products by electrophoresis and then visualizing the products. The imposition of a separation step dramatically increases the time and expense required for conducting this type of analysis. In order to obviate the need for a separation step, various FRET-based solution phase methods of detection have been used. These methods suffer from the drawbacks discussed above.
Methods for detecting nucleic acid amplification products commonly use gel electrophoresis, which separates the amplification product from the primers on the basis of a size differential. Alternatively, amplification products can be detected by immobilization of the product, which allows one to wash away free primer (for example, in dot-blot analysis), and hybridization of specific probes by traditional solid phase hybridization methods. Several methods for monitoring the amplification process without prior separation of primer or probes have been described. All of these methods are based on FRET.
One method, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,853 and Wang et al., Anal. Chem. 67:1197-1203 (1995), uses an energy transfer system in which energy transfer occurs between two fluorophores on the probe. In this method, detection of the amplified molecule takes place in the amplification reaction vessel, without the need for a separation step. The Wang et al. method uses an “energy-sink” oligonucleotide complementary to the reverse primer. The “energy-sink” and reverse primer oligonucleotides have donor and acceptor labels, respectively. Prior to amplification, the labeled oligonucleotides form a primer duplex in which energy transfer occurs freely. Then, asymmetric PCR is carried out to its late-log phase before one of the target strands is significantly overproduced.
A second method for detection of an amplification product without prior separation of primer and product is the 5′ nuclease PCR assay (also referred to as the TAQMAN® assay) (Holland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:7276-7280 (1991); Lee et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 21:3761-3766 (1993)). This assay detects the accumulation of a specific PCR product by hybridization and cleavage of a doubly labeled fluorogenic probe (the “TAQMAN®” probe) during the amplification reaction. The fluorogenic probe consists of an oligonucleotide labeled with both a fluorescent reporter dye and a quencher dye. During PCR, this probe is cleaved by the 5′-exonuclease activity of DNA polymerase if it hybridizes to the segment being amplified. Cleavage of the probe generates an increase in the fluorescence intensity of the reporter dye. In the TAQMAN® assay, the donor and quencher are preferably located on the 3′- and 5′-ends of the probe, because the requirement that 5′-3′ hydrolysis be performed between the fluorophore and quencher may be met only when these two moieties are not too close to each other (Lyamichev et al., Science 260:778-783 (1993)).
Another method of detecting amplification products (namely MOLECULAR BEACONS) relies on the use of energy transfer using a “beacon probe” described by Tyagi and Kramer (Nature Biotech. 14:303-309 (1996)). This method employs oligonucleotide hybridization probes that can form hairpin structures. On one end of the hybridization probe (either the 5′- or 3′-end), there is a donor fluorophore, and on the other end, an acceptor moiety. In the case of the Tyagi and Kramer method, the acceptor moiety is a quencher, that is, the acceptor absorbs energy released by the donor, but then does not itself fluoresce. Thus, when the beacon is in the open conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is detectable, whereas when the beacon is in hairpin (closed) conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is quenched. When employed in PCR, the beacon probe, which hybridizes to one of the strands of the PCR product, is in “open conformation,” and fluorescence is detected, while those that remain unhybridized will not fluoresce. As a result, the amount of fluorescence will increase as the amount of PCR product increases, and thus may be used as a measure of the progress of the PCR.
Another method of detecting amplification products which relies on the use of energy transfer is the SUNRISE PRIMER method of Nazarenko et al. (Nucleic Acids Research 25:2516-2521 (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,336). SUNRISE PRIMERS are based on FRET and other mechanisms of non-fluorescent quenching. SUNRISE PRIMERS consist of a single-stranded primer with a hairpin structure at its 5′-end. The hairpin stem is labeled with a donor/quencher pair. The signal is generated upon the unfolding and replication of the hairpin sequence by polymerase.
While there is a body of literature on the use of fluorescently labeled nucleic acids in a variety of applications involving nucleic acid hybridization or nucleic acid amplification, the majority of applications involve the separation of unhybridized probes or unincorporated primers, followed by detection. None of these methodologies describe or discuss real time detection of probes or primers, or changes in the fluorescence properties of a fluorescently labeled oligonucleotide upon hybridization or incorporation into an amplified product. Thus, whether detection of a given nucleic acid target sequence is to be done with or without amplification of the nucleic acid sample containing the target sequence, there remains a need in the art for more sensitive and more discriminating methods of detecting a target nucleic acid sequence.
The surprising and novel finding of the present invention is based, in part, on the measurement of a change in one or more of the fluorescent properties of labeled probes or primers upon becoming double-stranded. The present invention thus solves the problem of detecting nucleic acids, in particular amplification and/or synthesis products, by providing methods for detecting such products that are adaptable to many methods for amplification or synthesis of nucleic acid sequences and that greatly decrease the possibility of carryover contamination. The compounds and methods of the invention provide substantial improvements over those of the prior art. First, they permit detection of the amplification or synthesis products without prior separation of unincorporated fluorescent labeled oligonucleotides. Second, they allow detection of the amplification or synthesis product directly, by incorporating the labeled oligonucleotide into the product. Third, they do not require labeling of oligonucleotides with two different compounds (like FRET-based methods), and thus, simplify the production of the labeled oligonucleotides.